Fate Will Bring Fortune
by StuntWoman
Summary: A young witch moves into number five Privet Drive... maybe Harry's life with the Dursleys wont be so bad after all...A poor seventh graders attempt at writing fanfiction, please forgive me J.K.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: This must be the default chapter one ;)

IMPORTANT A/N: I have changed and edited this story twice, you'll just have to deal. Prologue

Midori Monile' had been living in the States for about four years after her parents had split. She stayed at The Salem Institute, a school of witchcraft and wizardry in New York, for the school year, and lived with her mother in South Carolina, or Georgia, maybe D.C., and sometimes California, during summer break. Her mother moved around a lot because she had worked as an agent for the Ministry of Magic. 

Before, Midori had been living in India where she had grown up most of her life. Her father still lives there with his new wife and stepson. But now she and her mother have moved to England. Midori's mother found a job as an Auror witch was desperately needed. But do you know where they exactly moved in England? Of course not! Well they moved to number five Privet Drive, right across the street from the famous Harry Potter. Who would a' guessed? Fate or Fortune? Well… Neither.

Chapter One: Harry's Next Door You Idiot!

Midori Monile' woke up that morning from the sound of her alarm clock. " Ten o' clock already?! Damn I'm late!" She cried as she looked at the clock. She quickly dressed into her favourite running outfit. She tied her long curly black hair into a ponytail, and clattered down the stairs with her Walkman in hand.

She was wondering if her mother had come back already from the interview with Midori's headmaster at her new school, when she heard a clattering of dishes coming from the kitchen. She figured it was her mom so she called, 

"Hey Mom! I'm going to go pump so-…" She cut off her sentence as she walked into the kitchen. There sitting at the table was a very thin woman with a long neck and disturbing blonde hair, that looked as is it were in the shape of a fairly large bird. Sitting next to her was a plump nasty looking boy. They both were drinking tea in her mother's fine china. They peered at her over the tops of their teacups. She noticed that the boy's gaze seemed to linger a little too long. Midori's mother started to speak, 

"Hon, I would like you to meet Mrs. Petunia Dursley and her son Dudley." The woman nodded her head in greeting as the boy continued to stare at her. It was starting to make her uncomfortable. And she felt like getting out of the kitchen and on to the streets. "We are their new neighbours. They live right across the street at number four." Midori's mother continued while giving her a stern look knowing exactly what her daughter was thinking. 

"Uh…Nice to meet you" Midori said to the two as she sat down to eat the muffin her mother placed in front of her. Midori decided that she might as well be nice if she was going to have to sit through breakfast with the two. _So much for my morning run. _She thought as she tried to start a polite conversation by asking them about the neighbourhood, and what it was like. The woman answered all her questions stiffly as if she was insulted in some very unobvious way. _Okaaay…What's her problem? _Midori thought. Midori's mother asked quite suddenly, 

"You two live here alone?" She had directed the question at the boy who hadn't yet said a word. He answered shyly, 

"Well…Uh…Uh...Father lives with us..." Building up confidence he added 

"And so does our _cousin_." Dudley said 'cousin' with the utmost dislike that it surprised Midori. She looked over at Mrs. Dursley and noticed that she was looking at her son with an expression of disgust. Mrs. Dursley leaned over and whispered viscously into her son's ear, "_Never _mention that _boy_ to anyone. EVER again. You hear? We don't want anyone to know about him!" Mrs. Dursley hadn't noticed that though she was whispering, Midori and her mother had heard quite clearly what she had said. Mrs. Monile' looked utterly shocked at Petunia. Midori looked more curious than shocked. She spoke on impulse,

"Oh? Why does he live with you? Your cousin I mean, and what's his name?" Mrs. Dursley looked at her sharply.

"Harry's parent died in a car crash. And we are his only relatives." 

"Harry? Is that his name? Is his last name Dursley then?" Midori asked sipping a glass of juice slowly.

"No." _And thank God. _Mrs. Dursley whispered, thinking no one could hear. "It's Potter, Harry Potter." As Mrs. Dursley said this Midori's glass slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor, showering pieces everywhere. Mrs. Monile` gasped, then apologized to Mrs. Dursley and Dudley who were looking at them with curious expressions. Midori was dragged into the living room, and settled onto the couch. She sat up and practically screamed with excitement,

"Did you hear her mom? Did you? Harry Potter…HARRY POTTER lives right across the street! Mom this is amazing!"

"Yes, Honey I know already. And could you please be quiet? We don't want them hearing you." Her mother answered nervously.

"Mom? You knew about this?" Mrs. Monile` nodded cautiously, prepared for the next outburst,

" You knew and you didn't even tell me? Mom! How could you? You're supposed to be the one who tells me everything! You KNEW all along didn't you?!" 

"Midori, please be quiet! I'll explain after they leave just sit here I'll be back. And just stop screaming! Okay?" Midori quieted down and her mother walked slowly out of the living room and into the kitchen. Midori could hear her mother's muffled voice explaining her behaviour to the two Dursleys. She heard the door open and close. Then it opened again and she watched as her mother walked back into the living room, and sat down on the couch next to her. Her mother finally spoke,

"Honey please don't be mad. I didn't have any time to tell you about this. I just learned all about it yesterday at the meeting I went to."

"Mom, you learned this all at a meeting with Professor Dumbledore? Why would he have to tell you? "

"Midori, oh god…Midori, I want you to listen carefully, because you are probably going to be involved in something very important and dangerous. Okay?"

"Okay then, spill." Midori said without hesitation.

"Ok, well you know when I signed up as an Auror for the Ministry?" Midori nodded. "Well I it was a double opening. They were very concerned for me and they were going to make me work with a professor from Hogwarts but they really needed somebody that was still in school. I had a much better idea and they were desperate so the Ministry actually agreed with me for once, but they said I was fully responsible for my child's safety."

"Your child's safety?" Midori asked suspiciously. Then the realization sank in.

"Me? I'm going to be an Auror?!" Mrs. Monile' just nodded.

"Midori don't and I repeat _don't _get to excited about this. This isn't just fun. This is very dangerous, we are dealing with The Dark Lord, Midori, _The Dark Lord! _And I mean come on, you can't just go screaming around like that! If the wrong people hear you, you will, be in a lot more danger then you already are." 

"Uh...I know I am in a lot of danger but you've got to calm down with whole danger, and Dark Lord stuff. It sounds like your reading from a script. I just need to know about whatever it is we are supposed to be doing so please would you fill me in? And please, start with the part about Harry Potter!" 

Midori was up in her room still taking in everything her mother had said. She had told her all about her meeting with Dumbledore. It turns out that when Mrs. Monile` signed up as an Auror, there was another empty place that a child was required to fill. That child is now Midori. Her job was to keep watch over Harry Potter, make sure nothing suspicious is going on. Since she was almost the same age as Harry she could probably watch over him during the summer if they got along. The Ministry was desperate and they needed to keep Harry out of danger so they hired Midori through Mrs. Monile`. Midori's mother was assigned the job of gathering information about the Death Eaters. (A very risky task.) 

She and Professor Dumbledore talked about what Midori should know about Harry, and well there was a lot to talk about. Dumbledore told her all about Harry and his Godfather Sirius Black. He told her about the Philosophers stone and Harry's odd natural ability to play seeker on the Quidditch team. He told her about how he saved Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets, and the episode with Tom Riddle. Dumbledore told her everything Harry had told him in his fourth year at Hogwarts, and she got quite a shock at what Harry had gone through in only 14 years of his life. He had told her everything Harry had told him, and even more.

(POV changes to Midori's)

Okay, after Mom told me all about Harry and this new job of mine, I was starting to get really psyched. I mean _me _of all people I got to be the one to learn all of Harry Potter's secrets. How cool is that!? But it's only 10:30 and I want to work out this plan I have that will be a whole lot more fun then just telling Harry Potter that I know who he is.

The next morning I quickly dressed into a loose fitting t-shirt and a pair track-pants. I ran downstairs Walkman in hand and almost ran into Mom. 

"Where are you going without any breakfast?" She asked sleepily.

"To the Dursleys'!" I replied. Mom gave me one of those knowing look that I barely ever understood. I ran out the kitchen door and onto the cement walk. Putting on my headphones I walked across the street and up the Dursleys' driveway. I had my plan all worked out, it was absolutely perfect. I rang the front bell and waited for the door to open. My heart started beating at the thought of Harry. It was amazing! Harry Potter actually lived here! I drifted out from my thoughts when I heard footsteps over the low sound from the music playing on my Walkman. The door opened and in front of me stood a fat red faced man. I guessed that this was Mr. Dursley from the looks of him.

I removed my headphones, and he looked at me with obvious annoyance.

"What the hell do you want?!" He growled roughly. I answered in my most polite voice ignoring his bluntness,

"Yes well hello, I'm Midori Monile` from across the street. My mother and I met your son and Mrs. Dursley yesterday and I was wondering if I could do you a favour." He eyed me suspiciously, and said,

"Oh yes, you. Dudley mentioned something about new neighbours after his appointment." He abruptly changed the subject. 

"What kind of favour?" He mumbled to himself 'what a hideous accent' but I decided to ignore that comment.

"Well I don't mean to be rude at all but I noticed that your yard needed a fix and I was hoping that I would be of help. I hate having nothing to do and I've already finished all my unpacking with nothing left to do." This was not totally true but I couldn't think of any better explanation.

"Humph." Mr. Dursley grumbled "Well we were going to make Harry do it but if you like you can help, and I guess we can give you a small sum for payment." He huffed. This had come out better than I had hoped! I decided to play dumb on the subject of Harry and asked,

"Harry ...Sir?" 

"That damn nephew of mine. He came from St. Brutis' yesterday and I thought to give him some work." I also heard him mumble 'Now that his damn godfather is away.'

I was taken aback at this comment, hoping that Mr. Black was okay. From what Mother had said Sirius Black sounded as if he was the only good family Harry would ever have. And I could already tell that the Dursley's were no good. But I thought better then to tell Mr. Dursley.

"Oh, well then Sir when should we get started?" It took quite a lot out of me to hold my excitement but somehow I managed to keep an even tone. I couldn't wait!

"Now, if you don't mind. Would you step in for a moment?" He moved away from the door and I stepped into the hallway. I noticed two heads poking out from a room down the right, I guessed that it was the kitchen. There was a woman standing behind Mr. Dursley looking at me in an odd way. And I remembered her to be Mrs. Dursley. I nodded at her and asked,

"How are you?" She just went on looking at me in that odd way of hers. Mr. Dursley walked into the 'kitchen' and the two heads disappeared. I could hear Mr. Dursley talking to somebody who I guessed had to be Harry. I heard some yelling but couldn't make out the words. I felt kind of bad, making Harry do yard work. _'He was going to do it anyway.' 'Your already thinking of him as if you know him, don't!' _I was talking to myself again. I always had a bad habit of it. 

I forgot that Mrs. Dursley was still in the hall with me when she turned,

"Did you say something dear?"

"Oh no sorry." I replied

"Well I'm mighty glad that you remembered us. You were all Dudley could talk about. I think he might fancy you." Fancy me! This could be bad. More the reason for them not to find out about me. Maybe I should say something…

"Umm…well Dudley seems like a nice…uh…boy."

"I'm happy to hear that." I could tell that she was trying to keep up the conversation. Mr. Dursley was practically yelling in there and I guess she didn't want me to hear 'cause she was sounding kind of nervous. I started to find something to say.

"Yeah…okay…um…well…" Mr. Dursley thankfully interrupted me. He walked in with two boys in tow. I recognized one of them as Dudley. And my heart stopped when I saw Harry, sure he wasn't what I had expected. All the girls at school had fallen head over heels over Harry, always on about how sexy and brave he was. Well I can say one thing, sexy? No way! Steve Urkel had more muscle then this kid! But still, I tried not to stare. He did actually look kind of cute in his own way. Oh dear I'm rambling again. Well back to where I was, I tried not to stare but well Harry Potter was standing there, right in front of me! I drifted from my amazement when Mr. Dursley started talking, I barely heard a word.

"Harry this is Midori." I did notice a note of disgust in his voice as he spoke. Then he turned to me and his tone warmed and he spoke to me as if I was going to be his future in-law. EEW!

"The tools are in the garage and if you need help ask Dudley he'll be outside." He turned back to Harry as I started to walked out, 

"Don't give us anymore bad reputations, if I hear that you misbehaved you are going to go without food for the next two days." I winced inwardly. How could these people be so cruel? I walked out onto the Dursley's' lawn and looked behind me as Harry walked out with Dudley behind him carrying a lawn chair. Harry looked at me and he looked pretty pissed. 'Well that's his problem I was trying to protect him. Oh wait he didn't know that. Well I think I'll mess with his head a little.' (I love doing that) I noticed that Dudley was staring at me through his sunglasses. It was kind of Disgusting. No wait, make that _really _disgusting.

A/N: Mrs. Monile's first name is Ami, remember that! Just to bring it up, what _did_ happen to Sirius?! 

Of Dudley, Garden Work, and Liposuction...There Is _Absolutely _nothing wrong with having two names in one chapter! 

Harry awoke the morning after his arrival at the Dursley's with a splitting headache. He remembered the day before and dropped back onto his bed, moaning at what his life had come to. The Dursley's had found an old letter from Ron in Harry's room when he had left the last year. It wouldn't have been so bad if Ron hadn't written what he did. He had mentioned, these are the exact words, (A/N: not really) ' You're lucky that the Dursley's are stupid enough to believe that Sirius would actually risk going to your house and trying to kill them, otherwise you'd never be able to get away with half the things that you do.' Uncle Vernon had started yelling about what a lying piece of shit he was as soon as he got into the car, and just as he was calming down he opened the front door and an owl flew straight through the hall window and it carried a short message,

Harry,

I was just with Dumbledore and we decided that you better not write any more letters to me for now. I can't risk getting caught and now that You-Know-Who is back it could be trouble. Dumbledore says to also tell you that you will not be going to Ron's this summer. You don't want him to end up a target for the Death Eaters. Sorry, I know how it feels. Hope to see you soon,

Sirius

Uncle Vernon had carefully picked up the letter and he read it. He was so mad that he made Harry do chores the rest of the day. Now that he wasn't able to write to Sirius Harry couldn't tell him how harsh the Dursleys were treating him, and Uncle Vernon knew that. Oh did he know. But there was one good thing that happened that day. Dudley got…liposuction. :o Harry thought that it was the funniest thing ever. The best part about it was that now Harry didn't have to help Dudley get through doors, and he didn't have to bring him things because he was to fat and lazy to waddle around and get them himself. The change was nice but you wouldn't believe how weird Dudley looked without all that fat swimming around him. He was still slightly plump but you couldn't say he was fat. He had gone from a size XXL to a medium! But besides his new looks Dudley couldn't stop rambling on and on about some damn Indian girl with an American accent he had just met that afternoon. Harry who had grown tired of hearing about it told him to 'stuff it' and Dudley looked at him with a dishonest look and said, 

"You're just jealous that you didn't get to meet her. She wouldn't even have liked you anyway. She thinks you go to St. Brutis' and she was so shocked that good people like us have people like you living with us that she dropped her juice and her glass shattered into pieces all over the floor." 

Lying there on his bed Harry though of how right Dudley was, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He was jealous. He hated the way the Dursleys told lies about him. They gave him such a bad boy reputation that he wasn't surprised that that girl was so shocked. He wasn't a Malfoy. And he just wished the Dursleys would for once stop treating him like one. He had nothing against muggles, it wasn't as if all of them were ignorant fools like his aunt and uncle. He just missed having friends and people who cared for him while he was away from school. None of his friends lived close by so he couldn't just go visit them, and that made it all the worse. 

Harry was distracted from his thoughts when he heard Aunt Petunia yell for him downstairs. He got up and changed quickly then climbed down the stairs. Aunt Petunia was serving breakfast and Dudley and Uncle Vernon were at the table. Uncle Vernon looked up from the paper he was reading and looked over at Harry as he sat down. He still looked pretty mad from yesterday. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the doorbell. _Saved by the bell! _Harry thought. Uncle Vernon stood up and Aunt Petunia followed him down the hall. Harry and Dudley got up and leaned out so they could peer down the hall. He couldn't see anything because Uncle Vernon was blocking the door. He couldn't hear anything either. After a moment Uncle Vernon stepped aside and a girl who looked to be about Harry's age stepped into the hall. Dudley whispered madly into Harry's ear,

"That's the girl I was talking about! Her name's Midori and she moved in a few days ago."

"Oh wow, you know so much about her!" Harry proclaimed sarcastically. _She looks kind of like Cho, or like Parvati. They both have the same skin colour….Midori or whatever her name has hair like Cho and Parvati's. Long and Black. But not as long and not as straight…._Harry couldn't help comparing the tree girls, they looked a lot alike. He broke from concentration when Uncle Vernon started to head back to the kitchen. He quickly sat down in his seat Dudley right behind him. Uncle Vernon stepped into the kitchen and turned to Harry, 

"You boy are going to help fix-up the lawn, I don't want to hear any buts about it. You are being punished for lying to us and don't think about _ever _trying to mislead usagain."

"What?! And who is that girl? Does she have something to do with this?" It probably would have been better if he hadn't asked but he was curious. _She probably came over to give Uncle Vernon ideas for punishment._

"_She _is going to be helping you, and you better be grateful that you don't have to do it yourself!" "Help? You mean she wants to help _me_?" That wasn't exactly what Harry had expected.

"Yes! Come with me boy." He snapped

"Can I watch?" Dudley asked.

"Fine, just don't tell her anything about him here." Uncle Vernon said pointing a finger at Harry. 

He followed him out into the hall and waited while Uncle Vernon introduced him to the girl. The oddest thing about her was that she was staring straight at Harry. As if she knew him. _You are delirious! _'Oh, shut up!' I muttered to myself.

Uncle Vernon spoke to Midori kindly in a warm tone, like as if she was part of the family, I have to say that even she looked kind of disgusted at the thought. He told her where the tools were and as she headed outside. Uncle Vernon stopped me and said,

"Don't give us a bad reputation, if I hear that you misbehaved you are going to go without food for the next two days." Now Harry was pissed. _This is getting old fast. The usual, just as it had been ever since before third year. _

Harry walked out with Dudley behind him carrying a lawn chair. Midori turned to Harry and she caught his pissed look. She just shrugged at him as if she didn't know why he was mad. (Which he probably didn't) _At least I don't have to be nice._ Dudley had set his chair down on a patch of grass and had put on his sunglasses and he was staring at Midori like some kind of Peeping Tom. She looked pretty disgusted with him and turned to look a Harry and asked,

"Sooo…where should we start?" In an annoyed tone he replied,

"Wherever." He watched as she went to the garage with the same pissed look Harry had on earlier and then he followed. When he reached the garage she pushed a lawnmower towards him then grabbed some gloves and a bag of potting soil for herself. 

"Get started." She called. Harry didn't know how to use a lawnmower so he demanded,

"Why do you get the easier job?" She surprised him by answering,

"I don't know how to use a lawnmower." He raised an eyebrow at her and she added,

"There are no lawns to mow in New York City stupid!" _Oh yeah she's American. _

"Well how was I supposed to know? And anyways I don't know how to use one either." He stated. This time it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"Well I only stay here during the summer."

"So?"

"So…I don't do the lawn."

"Oh? Then why are you doing it now" _This girl is nosy._ He didn't want to tell her that he was being punished, because then she would ask why.

"I know why…" She said before Harry could come up with an answer.

"Why, and how would you know?" He asked

"Because you're being punished." She said with a smile. Teasing him. _How did she know?_

"Oh yeah?" Harry said, acting like she was lying.

"Yeah," She answered confidently. "You lied to your uncle you bad, bad boy." She said teasingly.

"How did you know?" It slipped out before Harry could stop himself.

"I know more than you think I do." She said with a wink and a twinkle in her eye that for some reason reminded Harry of Dumbledore. She just skipped off leaving Harry in the garage. _I guess I should try to learn to work this thing. _Harry thought looking at the lawnmower sceptically. He towed the lawnmower outside onto the lawn and noticed that Midori was talking with Dudley. He stood behind a bush and listened.

"Hey Dudley, do you think you could show Harry and me how to work the lawnmower?" Dudley looked as if he didn't know how to use one either because he was kind of embarrassed when he answered,

"Um…. well I don't think I can _show_ you how to use it but maybe Dad can."

"Uh…no thanks well figure it out." Midori answered. Then walked away. Harry didn't see her heading his way because he jumped when she cried, 

"Harry, what are you doing?!" Then she asked curiously,

"Where you spying on me?"

"Um…No I was uh…trimming the bushes." Harry said before thinking. He didn't know why but he didn't want Midori to think he was as bad as the Dursleys said.

"Suuure….then were are your little shear things?"

"Huh?….Oh!" he looked at her sheepishly, then started to rub his forehead where his scar was, it was starting to become a habit that he just couldn't control.

"Oh hey, what's that?" she asked.

"What?" Harry asked turning to look behind him.

"Not behind you right there!" She said brushing the bangs off his forehead. 

"Hey cool!" She cried bringing his head closer so she could see his scar better. Harry stared into her beautiful dark brown eyes, losing himself in them. Midori looked into his bright emerald eyes and she suddenly remembered what she was doing and dropped his head from her hands. (A/N: that sounded sort of weird but I couldn't think of another way to put it.) She heard Dudley growl and remembered what she was here for, and started talking again,

"Okay well then since none of us know how to use a lawnmower, then we better get started with the plants! Come on lets get to work." She skipped back to the bag of soil and gloves that she had set down earlier. Forgetting what had just happened. Harry went to the garage, grabbed a pair of gloves and a spade, and they both started to work on the garden.

A/N: Hmmm....I Guess I did change a lot. Actually I think this should be an A/T...Author's thoughts.


	2. To Love A Malfoy

Chapter Two: Of Makeovers, Draco Malfoy, and the Hogwarts Express

A/N: This is all the same. Nothing new, I just changed some stuff...(again.) 

Disclaimer: Oops! I didn't put a disclaimer on the other chapters! My bad, well as usual, the people and most of the places belong to the extravagant and ever knowing J.K. Rowling. And also stuff belongs to Warner Bros. 

Midori had her headphones on and was digging up weeds on one side of the island, Harry on the other. She noticed that his shirt (which was like, five sizes too large) was soaked with sweat and he was panting. She checked her watch and saw that they had been working for more than an hour. She sat down on the grass and rested for a bit unplugging her Walkman. Dudley walked over and sat down next to her. _I hope he doesn't think that means something! _She thought. Dudley asked,

"Do you want to come in for lunch?" She felt bad for Harry because she knew that he wasn't going to go and have a lunch to eat, so she politely declined the offer hoping he would leave her alone. He did. As he left to go in she started to finish weeding the island. Midori worked quickly and she and Harry finished at the same time. They met at the adjoined sides of the island and she could hear their stomachs growling. She sat down on the grass again and this time Harry plopped down next to her. 

"Are you hungry?" She asked. "Because I'm starved."

"Then why didn't you go in with Dudley?" He asked suspiciously. 

"Because I wanted to make sure you got something to eat too. You need some food! You're just skin and bones." Midori exclaimed pinching his arm to show him that she was right.

"They won't give me anything till I'm done." He stated slightly embarrassed. 

"Oh…" She began, "Well you can come over to my house, it's right across the street. And there's leftovers in the fridge I think."

"Um…I might get in trouble." He said nervously, but she could tell he was hungry.

"So? If you do it's better then passing out from hunger in this heat! Trust me my mom's done it a million times. So come on!" She said pulling him up with her as she stood. She started leading him across the street toward her house. When they reached the front door she removed a key from her pocket and opened it. She walked straight into the kitchen, set her Walkman on the table and looked behind her shoulder to see if Harry was there. He wasn't. Midori walked back to the front door and grabbed his arm again and dragged him inside, the door slammed shut behind him. They walked into the kitchen and she saw Harry looking around curiously. Mom loved to decorate with all the colours and there were all kinds of plants and paintings around the house. She opened the refrigerator and was about to take out a plate when Mom came in. Harry was about to sit in one of the chairs. When she cried,

"Don't!" He whirled around and faced Mom.

"Sweaty people don't belong in my kitchen." She looked at me then smile and Midori nodded her head toward Harry. She got the message.

"Oh, I don't think we've met." She said looking at Harry. He looked sort of embarrassed so Midori answered for him.

"Mom, this is Harry Potter. He's the Dursley's nephew, right?" She asked.

"Uh…Yeah." He stammered.

"Well Midori, I want you to go find Harry something to change into. Something that fits." She said amusingly looking at his overgrown clothes.

"Um…Mom, we don't have any boys clothes." Midori said, stating the obvious.

"Yes we do, check in the guestroom, I think you might have some of Michael or Jacobs' things in one of those boxes." 

"Okay….Come on then Harry." Midori said practically dragging Harry up the stairs and into the guestroom. '_Oh yeah, we do have a box of their stuff in there.' _She looked through all the old boxes and found a box labelled 'Jacob and Michael's Junk'. 

"Look in here." She said shoving the box towards Harry.

"Who are Jacob and Michael? Your brothers?" He asked.

"No, Jacobs my stepbrother and Michael lives with him." 

"Step brother?" Harry asked curiously as she helped him look through the clothes.

"Yeah, My parents are divorced, and my dad remarried. He and Aishya, my step-mom, let Michael live with them after his parents died." 

"Oh." He said. Midori's hand hit something hard inside the box and she pulled out a parcel that was addressed to her. It said, **'To Midori, Open on the first day of summer vacation.' **

"Oh Wow! I forgot all about this!" She exclaimed as she tore off the brown paper.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Michael gave it to me when I left India. I haven't opened it yet" 

"Oh, is Michael, well, um your boyfriend?" He asked. Midori could tell he was just curious and wasn't trying to nosy so she was serious when she answered,

"No, I wish he was, but it wouldn't be allowed." Harry raised a curious eyebrow at her but decided it was better if he didn't ask. Midori sat on the floor and opened the gift. Harry resumed to looking for clothes. She removed the tissue paper and it revealed a beautiful box made of marble. It had flowers made of jewels encrusted in it, and there was an intricate design embroidered into letters. 

"Oh…" She breathed in amazement. She peered at it closely but she still couldn't make out what it said, so she opened the box. Inside was a letter for her.

__

Midori,

How is your new home? I hope your doing ok. You'll never believe what Aishya told me about your neighbourhood. Harry Potter, yes the Harry Potter lives there! Maybe you've already figured that out. But promise me you won't fall in love with him or something drastic! I'm just kidding but I'll miss you if you do. Did you like my gift? The box used to be my mums, she kept all her favourite things in it. I thought that you might like it. Keep it with you at Hogwarts, and don't forget me...Please? Well I hope to see you soon!

Mike!

Midori laughed and looked up from the letter, and Harry emerged from behind a box. He was wearing Michael's 'Frankie Says: Relax' t-shirt. They had seen it on Friends and they bought it as a joke. Harry was also wearing a pair of flowered swimming trunks. He looked really funny and Midori burst out laughing. Harry looked at her annoyed, and said,

"It's all that would fit!" Then he stomped out of the room. She quickly followed, carrying the box with the letter inside. She stopped at her room and put the box on her dresser. Then she changed into another pair of pants, and different t-shirt, and walked down the stairs. Harry was waiting for her in the hallway.

"We still haven't even eaten anything yet, and I'm hungry." She said and walked into the kitchen Harry following.

"Can I sit down now?" He asked teasingly remembering the ordeal with Mrs. Monile'

"Sit away." She replied distracted from looking in the fridge for something to eat. She pulled out a plate of sandwiches and set them on the table. Then she got two glasses out of the cabinet filled them with water and gave one to Harry. Midori sat down at the table and picked out a sandwich. 

After they had finished eating they started to leave when the phone rang.

"Hold on one minute." Midori told Harry. She went back into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" 

"I'd like to speak with a….Miss Midori Monile`" 

"Speaking." 

"Hello Midori! This is Albus Dumbledore."

"Professor?! Why are you using a phone?"

"I thought it would be different! Amazing these muggle contraptions, they are!"

"Yes, well….Professor you called for?"

"Oh yes, Well your mother told me a few days ago that you have never lived without muggle devices around you and that you were hoping that you could bring some to the school." 

"Yes, that's true, the teachers at the institute said that we didn't need to learn everything because we could always use ordinary electronics and I was hoping I could bring a few items?"

"Are you aware that muggle electronics will not work inside Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am but I thought that maybe you could help me out? Please Professor?"

"Well I guess I can give you an exception. You may choose four items that I can enchant, and I will make an electrical outlet in your common room for any other item that you might have forgotten is that all right?"

"Oh thank you Professor! That's great, when should I give them to you?"

"When term starts will be fine. Well then I'll see you then!"

"I'll be seeing you!" Midori said as she hung up the phone. She turned to Harry and said hurriedly,

"Come on then, let's go we still have more work to do!" So they headed out the door.

It was 2:00, Harry and Midori were just finishing the yard. Harry was putting away the tools and Midori was watering the plants. They had finally figured out how to work the lawnmower and there were grass clippings everywhere but you couldn't see them so they didn't worry about picking them up. Harry was closing the garage when he caught Midori's eye. She ginned wickedly and winked at him then she spun around to where Dudley was still sitting (Dudley was mad at Harry for running off _with_ Midori so he was keeping an eye on them) and the water from the hose gushed full speed at him. Dudley gagged on the water and fell out of his chair. The comic book he had been reading was all soggy and ruined. Midori rushed over to him and feinted shock. She was pretending to help him up but she kept accidentally on purpose slipping out of his grasp. Finally he was up and she kept aiming apologies at him. He said that it was okay and that it was just an accident, then he smiled sweetly at her (it made Midori want to throw up) and went inside to change. She heard Harry snort and break down laughing and she spun around and demanded,

"What is so funny?" Harry just went on laughing and when he finally stopped he replied,

"I know you did that on purpose." Then he broke own laughing again. After a bit he calmed and he sat down holding his side from laughing too hard. _I swear she's got a brain like Fred and George. _Harry thought to himself. Midori suddenly spoke,

"I hear that your pretty good in Transfiguration, do you think you could help me with my work?" Harry hadn't quite registered what she had said and he replied,

"Yeah sure, When?" Finally realization sunk in and he just stared at her his mouth hanging open.

"Tomorrow 1:00! Thanks!" She said brightly then she winked again, at a still staring Harry, and sprayed him with the hose. 

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She cried to a now soaking wet Harry and before he could say a word she skipped off across the street to her house.

"Mom you went to your Auror meeting today didn't you?" Midori was sitting at the table with her mother eating dinner.

"Yes Honey, why do you ask?" Mrs. Monile' answered.

"Well I heard Harry's Uncle muttering to himself about Sirius Black being away, and well I was worried."

"Oh yes, that's right. He sent Harry a letter telling him not to send him any owls, and that he couldn't visit the Weasleys' over the summer."

"Well then why didn't you tell me? I am supposed to know this aren't I?" Midori demanded. Mrs. Monile` was silent.

" Mom, since you started working in the Auror's field of records, (A/N: I made that up, sorry I can't think of anything else and I'm in a hurry!) I was thinking, since I am officially an Auror shouldn't I get to know everything that happens just like everybody else?" Mrs. Monile` looked at Midori thoughtfully. Then answered,

"You know, you are absolutely right! You are an Auror, and you should be treated like one. I think I can convince my field workers to let me send you records of the day's events while you are at school, then you'll know everything that you should know about. Is that okay with you?"

"That's great Mom!" Midori replied happily. Then she got up and put her dishes in the sink. 

"I think I'll go check my e-mail okay? And thanks again!" Midori ran up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door and lay down on her bed. Then she reached under and pulled out her laptop. Midori waited for windows to start up, when it was ready she signed on to the Internet. 

"You've got mail." The computer stated. She opened her inbox and saw that it was filled with messages. _This is going to take a while._

Harry's head was spinning. He was constantly thinking of Midori. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He was so caught up in trying to figure out the mystery of Midori that he forgot to write to Ron and Hermione like he had promised them. They would have been helpful. But the thought slipped his mind. He was to busy thinking about how, in just those few hours that he had been with Midori, she left knowing more about him than he knew about her. He didn't even know her last name! All Harry knew was that she must be a witch and, she has a stepbrother named Jacob, and that she lives with her mom. He also knew that she didn't care for Dudley much, and that she had lived in New York City and India. But he didn't know much else.

Harry thought that he should get some rest because he was really tired from all the work he had done. When he was in his bed the last thing that he thought of before he drifted to sleep was how Midori had treated him like a normal person, even though she had known who he was the whole time she was with him. 

Harry awoke late the next morning. Harry had the most unnerving dream. He had been out with Cho Chang and had taken her to her common room, and kissed her good night. That was the only good part. But then as he was walking down the hall back to his own common room he witnessed Midori full frontally snogging Draco Malfoy. Then she turned into Ginny Weasley and Ginny announced that she and Draco were engaged. He had then run all the way back to the common room in horror just to see Parvati Patil having a triple with Ron and Hermione. _I'm just glad to know that it will never happen! _Harry thought in disgust, as he got dressed. Then he remembered he had a meeting with Midori at 1:00. 

He was the only one in the house, the Dursleys told him yesterday evening that they were going out for while, at least he didn't have to come up with an excuse to leave the house.

There was a soft knock on the window. _What the…?_ Harry walked over to the window and peered out. There was Midori with a handful of rocks ready to throw another. He opened the window just as she threw the last rock. It landed squarely on his nose.

"Sorry!" She cried out from where she was standing. 

"Umm…that's okay." Harry replied, while rubbing his nose where the stone had hit him.

"What did you want?!" He cried so she could hear. He looked across the room at his alarm clock. It was already 11:00.

"Would you come down? I'm not comfortable yelling up at you." Midori said.

"Okay, hold on a minute." Harry called. He closed his window, and then fed Hedwig before leaving his room.

__

I wonder what she wants. Harry thought while going down the stairs. He opened the door and Midori stood there waiting. He shut the door behind him and asked her again what she wanted.

"I was going for a run," Midori started, " And I was wondering if you would like to come to a shopping centre with Mom and me, 'cause well….you do really need some new clothes." She finished, eyeing Dudley's old striped shirt and jeans. Harry blushed and began,

"Well I don't know…"

"You know you want to." Midori said, "And while were there you can tell me all about Hogwarts!" Harry had momentarily forgotten that she was a witch, and when he remembered he blurted out,

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a well…you know…witch?"

"Because it was funny watching you stare like that when I told you!" She said laughing. Harry started to chuckle. Midori became serious again. 

"So will you go?"

"Fine, but well….er…I don't have any muggle money."

"Oh, that's okay I've got lots. You can pay me back later." She said winking.

"So let's go!" She added.

"Now?" Harry asked. 

"Sure why not?" She grabbed his arm, just as she had yesterday and pulled him back to her house.

"Where'd your mom go?" Harry asked Midori, while eating his lunch in the food court with her.

"Oh, I don't know, I really hope she didn't go scoping." Midori replied.

"Scoping?" Harry said raising his eyebrows.

"You know, cruising for single men?" Harry chocked on his sandwich.

"Well she is single….but I guess that doesn't make it anymore right." Midori said noticing Harry's shocked expression. Midori and Harry had spent a whole hour talking about Hogwarts, Harry giving a brief description of each person he knew and all the Professors at the school. They had taken a break for lunch at the food court.

"Here take this I'm full." She said handing Harry her fruit cup. Midori got up and threw her trash away.

"Hey look at this!" Harry called.

"What is it?" Midori asked coming over to where he was sitting.

" It says I won a free fashion makeover, courtesy of Fruit-O-Licious fruit cups!"

"That's great! Now I don't even have to pay for your stuff!" She cried.

"Come on let's go!" They rushed out of the food court and back into the mall.

"Harry you look great!" Midori called running over to him as he walked out from behind the curtain. He was wearing clothes that actually fit, a black silk shirt and a nice pair of jeans. He had gotten his hair cut and it made him look cute.

"I remind myself of Draco Malfoy!" He groaned, setting down the bags of clothes the store had given him.

"Well then Mister Malfoy has pretty good taste!" Midori replied, picking up Harry's bags and exiting the store. She was walking backward and talking to Harry and she ran into somebody. She swirled around and apologised to the young man. 

"Well, if it isn't Midori Monile'!" A cold voice said from her side. She turned to look at the speaker and dropped all her bags in shock.

"Angel!? What the hell are you doing here?!" A tall blonde stood in front of Midori with a smirk.

"What, you aren't happy to see me?"

"Uhhh, let me think….NO!" Midori said picking up Harry's bags.

"Tsk, tsk, Midori, aren't you going to invite me to your friend?" _Huh? _Midori thought before realizing that Angel was talking about Harry.

"You first." She said, stalling for time. Midori didn't want Angel to know she was with Harry Potter. _But maybe that's a good thing. _Midori thought.

"This…" Angel began, "Is Vigil Bracket."

"Hello." Midori greeted to the boy.

"So…?" Angel said nodding toward Harry. Midori smiled widely and said,

"Angel, Vigil, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter." This time it was Angel's turn to drop her bags. 

"Midori stop playing tricks with me! Harry Potter would never be caught with the likes of you!" Harry was summing at this. He strode up toward Angel and asked indignantly, 

"Well what I was Harry?" At this Angel started laughing, and Vigil joined her. Harry who started to notice people staring whispered to Midori,

"We better go, they're making a scene." Midori and Harry were just about to leave when Angel reached out and pushed Harry's bangs off his forehead, with out even looking at Harry she turned to Vigil and said,

"Like this could really be Harry Potter where is his…" She stopped as she saw Vigil staring at Harry. She turned and saw the lightning bolt on his forehead. She quickly dropped her hand and started to rant,

"Oh I am so sorry! I really didn't believe Midori. You Know she used to lie all the time in school, and I thought well of course she had to be lying now…" She trailed off seeing that Harry wasn't buying anything she had said. 

"Let's go Harry." Midori said quietly and they left to find her mother. 

"Who was that girl you ran into?" Harry asked Midori. They were both sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Oh her? That was Angel. She used to go to the Institute with me, but she's a year older. I don't know why she's always like that, maybe it's because she's Michael's ex and she's jealous or something. I wonder what she was doing here though." 

"She reminds me of Draco." Harry said.

"Harry, everything reminds you of Draco doesn't it. Are you sure you don't fancy him?!" Midori asked. Harry threw a pillow at her and they started to have a pillow fight and Midori started laughing. Mrs. Monile' walked in and demanded, 

"What is going on in here?!" Harry and Midori, who were roaring with laughter, ignored her. Harry had quieted and he said to Ami,

"You know Mrs. Monile' you sound like Professor McGonagall!"

"Oh is that what she sounds like?" Midori asked, and they started up laughing again for no apparent reason. Mrs. Monile` just shook her head and left the room, which made the two laugh even harder. Finally they had calmed and Midori noticed that Harry should that Harry should be home. She told Harry so and to his obvious disappointment he left.

A/N: I know that this was sort of corny, but I really wanted Harry to get a makeover! He needed one! And that was how I wanted to introduce Angel and Vigil. I realize that the story is also kind of slow paced but it'll have a _whole _lot more adventure soon! Also, the only extra people who know about Sirius are Midori and Ami. No one else! (Ami is Mrs. Monile' for those of you who are too stupid to understand even my fairly inadequate story!)

A/N: I thought this was funny. (It does have some, or a lot swearing around the end.)

"Honey did you get everything packed?" Ami yelled to her daughter up the stairs.

"Umm…let me check!" Midori called. She checked her trunk and made sure everything she needed for school was inside.

"Got everything Mom!" She said after she had stuffed her laptop into the big trunk. Midori had decided on the four things she would bring to Hogwarts. Her laptop (of course), her mini TV/VCR, her Walkman, and the video camera her dad had given her for her 14th birthday.

Midori wasn't going to go with Harry because his Aunt and Uncle probably wouldn't have let him go with her, or her with them. Over the summer she and Harry had become really good friends. He would tell her all about his friends from school, Ron and his whole redheaded family, and Hermione the brainiac. Harry told her that Hermione had sent him a letter that said she and Neville were going to be the Gryffindor prefects.

Harry confided to Midori that he thought there was something going on between Hermione and Ron. He had said,

"They were always arguing, and when Ron had finally noticed that she was a girl, Hermione went ballistic. Ron was also really mad when he found out that Hermione was dating Victor Krum!" Midori had been surprised that Victor Krum had been dating Harry's friend, but when it came to Harry she was always surprised.

Harry would go on and on about all the Professors until Midori could probably tell which was which without ever knowing what they looked like. Midori was really excited that she was finally going to Hogwarts. She wasn't worried about her grades because Harry had helped her with some of the work she was supposed to do. The American Ministry of Magic had allowed the students to use their magic over the summer _with_ supervision from a legal witch or wizard, and Midori had never gone a summer without using magic, but she had gotten used to the idea so far.

Midori yawned and sat down on her bed. She looked at the clock, she had one hour before she had to leave for Kings Cross. _Just enough time for a quick rest. _She fell asleep. 

"So, where is this new girl?" Fred asked Harry. The Weasleys and Hermione where sitting in a compartment in the back of the train with Harry. Harry had told Ron and Hermione about Midori, and he guessed that they had told the others. They had no reason to believe him and secretly they weren't going to until they saw her. It was just too hard to believe.

Everybody was surprised when they saw Harry's new look. They all agreed that he looked lot better than usual. Ginny blushed profoundly every time Harry said a word to her. Harry noticed that she had become a lot shyer around him than she had the year before. _Hormones! _Harry thought with a sigh. 

Suddenly the train started to move, and Harry was becoming desperately worried. _Where is Midori?! _Harry thought. The compartment door slid open, and Harry looked up with a sigh expecting to see Midori, but his face fell when he saw that it was Draco Malfoy. With him was his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry sighed loudly and asked,

"What do you want Malfoy?" Draco looked around the room and sneered,

"Well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter hi…." Draco stopped mid sentence as the door burst (slid?) open. Everybody turned to stare as Midori walked into the room looking out of breath and grinning evilly.

__

Holy shit! Midori thought as the train started forward. She had slept for longer than she should have and she had hurried as fast as she could to Kings Cross Station. She ran through the barrier just in time. One of the doors to the slowly moving train was still open so she hitched her trunk in as quickly as she could, while still having to run at the same time. She pushed herself through the door just as it closed.

Midori looked around at the empty compartment. There were things in it but it looked as if the people had left to find someone. Midori walked through the train running into unfamiliar people and introducing herself. When she had reached the end of the train Midori was out of breath desperately looking for Harry. She heard voices coming from the last compartment and she peered through the door. There was Harry, with five other people sitting with him. Four had distinctive red-hair and she knew right away that these had to be the Weasleys andHermione.She thought. Midori couldn't wait to meet everybody. She was about to open the door when she noticed a silver haired boy and three others on the other side of the room. She remembered the way Harry had described Draco. With silver hair and always wearing a smirk, and sneering. This had to be him. And his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, Harry had said. A brilliant idea crossed Midori's mind as she looked at Draco, who was saying something to Harry. _It just might work. _Midori thought before she burst into the room.

Everybody turned to stare at Midori, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. But before Harry could say anything Midori winked at him with an evil grin.

She pretended to just notice Draco, and she sighed with relief. She walked over to him with and surprised everybody by saying,

"Oh Draco! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you I jus heard that you were at Hogwarts." Draco looked at her shocked, and demanded,

"Who the hell are you?" Midori stared at him with a hurt expression,

"Draco," She whimpered, "Don't you even remember? I saved you! You said you loved me, and that you'd never leave me!" She was yelling when she had finished the sentence.

"NO! I don't know what the hell your talking about!" Draco cried in a cold voice. Midori broke down and started to cry, meanwhile Pansy was yelling at him.

"Bloody hell Draco! Who is this girl?! You said you loved her?! But…but I thought _I _was your girl! How long have you known her?" 

"I don't know who the bloody hell she is!" Draco screamed. Everybody else in the room was staring with their mouths hanging open in shock. Midori stopped crying and stood up, she then slapped Draco across the face. The sound echoed across the compartment. Everybody gasped.

"You bastard! How can you say that? You said you loved me!" Midori wailed. Pansy looked shocked, she ran out of the compartment crying.

"Pansy wait!" Draco called after her. He stopped and turned to Midori,

"You are going to pay for this!" His voice was like ice when he spoke. Midori snorted in response. He ran off after Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle still stood there with a bewildered expression on each of their faces. They just walked out following Draco.

Midori slowly turned around and calmly looked at the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry. She then spoke wiping the fake tears out of her eyes,

"So Harry, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

A/N: I know this was long, but please R/R! Also, well I really think that I should get a British beta-reader. I need some, no wait, _a lot_ of help with the dialect and all that. If any of you want to help…or if you know any body who is interested than pleeeeease will you e-mail me at, stuntwoman@cliffhanger.com" Thanks!


	3. A Sordid Sorting

Chapter Three: A Sordid Sorting

Disclaimer: Rowling wrote it, I stole it. So sue me!

A/N: This is shorter...but hey C'est La Vie! I hope I got everyone as in character as possible.

~

"Brilliant! Absolutely Brilliant!" Fred cried clapping loudly. 

"We'd have never thought of that, but of course if we had we wouldn't have been able to pull it off without being gay...but we'd have still never thought of it!" George added gleefully. Ron and Hermione just stared with identical expressions. Ginny was stunned, but she had wide smile spread across her face, and Harry was trying to keep himself from falling onto the floor from laughing. 

~:*:~

Draco fumed with rage. That damned girl wasn't going to make a fool of him in front of the dream team. Oh no, she was in for it. _"It's time to give someone a taste of her own medicine.' _He thought viciously as Crabbe and Goyle caught up with him. He set to work devising a plan for revenge, no one, especially people who he had never met, messed with a Malfoy. 

~:*:~

"So you're in both fourth and fifth year? Amazing! I've never heard of a case like that before." Hermione was fascinated with Midori after just learning of her year, or really years. 

"I can't believe you never told me! How long have you known? I thought you were going to be in all my classes!" Harry interrupted in a stream of sentences.

"I just found out this morning, jeez Harry, It's not that big a deal, and anyways I'd have to get chosen to Gryffindor first." Midori pointed out.

"Hey wait, so that means you might be in a few of my classes! Wonderful, it's not every day that you get a new student." Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, I was thinking about that too, I've never heard of exchange students. It's quite unusual." Hermione looked at Midori suspiciously.

"Because my mother was worried about the Voldemort thing, and she thought it to be much safer for me at Hogwarts." Midori lied, then realized she had made the mistake of saying 'Voldemort' out loud, she had always thought not saying his name showed weakness, and she really didn't have any reason to fear him, he never did come to her part of the country. But the others (except Harry) flinched at the mention of him.

"Okaaaay then, enough about me, tell me what's been happening to ya'll?" She said quickly changing the subject.

"Ya'll...? There's a first." Ron muttered.

~:*:~

"Draco Malfoy I never want to see your ugly face again!" Pansy cried at Draco when he had reached their compartment.

"Well that would help me a lot seeing as I have been running out of enough excuses to avoid you." Draco drawled, infuriated by her impetuous outburst. Pansy just stalked out with a loud 'hmph' and brushed past Draco leaving him standing in the compartment alone.

~:*:~

Ginny peered at Fred from the corner of her eye. She could see him practically drooling at that new girl. _'What was her name? Midori, yes that's right. This could end up being a problem for him and Angelina though. I hope not. I'm just glad that George doesn't share the same taste in girls with Fred, unlike everything else.' _Ginny also noticed Ron unconsciously stealing quick glances at Hermione, who was in a deep conversation with Midori about the stupidity and pointlessness of divination. 

Sighing she looked at Harry. She would sometimes catch herself wishing that he would give her a look, like the ones Ron and Hermione gave each other, (they didn't even know it though!) but Harry's eye was only for Cho Chang. Cho bloody Chang, and she couldn't do a thing about it. _'Ginny it won't help to think about it.' _But she couldn't help it. She couldn't help thinking about the time he had saved her from Tom Riddle or the time she could have gone to the Yule Ball with him. To think if she hadn't said yes to Neville, she could have gone with Harry. It doesn't matter that it was out of desperation, but she could have gone with him..._ 'Don't think about it! Stop torturing yourself, Just don't think of it' _Ginny was awoken from her reverie to the sound of a voice next to her ear.

"Thinking of Harry?" Ginny turned to see Midori sitting on the arm of her chair, her eyebrows raised in a sense of knowing.

"How...how did you know?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I have ESP." Midori joked, smiling.

"It's written all over your face...you need to learn to hide your feelings." Ginny mentally slapped herself for being so stupid.

"The name's Midori...Ginny I presume?" Ginny nodded shyly. Midori studied her for a while, then spoke,

"You don't love him." She said suddenly. 

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Harry...You don't love him. It's just a crush."

"How do you know?" 

"I told you I have ESP." Midori winked, then got up to leave. She was stopped by Ginny who had grabbed her wrist.

"Do you think he likes me at all?" Ginny asked silently praying that she would say yes. But Midori just shook her head,

"No, I don't mean to be so blunt, but I think he sees you as a sister, and a friend." Ginny's face fell and she mumbled, 

"It's that Cho Chang." Midori raised one eyebrow at this and sat back down. She exclaimed,

"Now this I've got to hear!"

~:*:~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a small circle, talking quietly of last years' events. Harry had avoided thinking and speaking of it practically the whole summer. Midori hadn't asked him about it and he was eternally grateful for that. But now he had to come back to the reality of it all and he wasn't quit happy with that. Trying to change the subject he looked across the compartment at Fred and George, they were busy planning what to buy in Hogsmeade for their joke shop which now with the help of Harry's prize money they could afford to open. Harry looked back at Ron wondering what the twins had given Ron. Ron looked at Harry with a curious look then went back to talking with Hermione, obviously forgetting that Harry was supposed to be part of the conversation. Harry looked at where Midori and Ginny were. They were deep in conversation oblivious to everyone else in the room. Then suddenly they looked over at him and Midori waved. They both burst out laughing. Hermione hearing the laughter looked up and said to Ron,

"Looks like your sister and Midori are getting along quite well." Ron scowled at this.

"Aw, come on Ron what wrong?" 

"I just have a bad feeling about her, she reminds me way too much of Fred and George." Ron said to Harry. Harry raised one eyebrow, something he had picked up from Midori. 

"I think someone's jealous." Hermione said.

"Am not!" Ron grumbled.

"Are too, your just mad that Harry didn't get to got to the Burrow, and he spent all summer with a new friend." She said wisely. Ron scowled again and just ignored her. He turned to Harry and asked,

"What did she do to you?"

"Huh?" Harry asked confused.

"Your hair? Your clothes?" Ron replied.

"Oh! Wait...you don't like them, but I thought you said it looked good?" Harry looked at Ron strangely.

"They look great Harry, Ron's just looking for an excuse to dislike Midori." Hermione said, giving Ron a ferocious look.

"Why don't you like her?" Harry asked. Ron just shrugged and replied,

"She just gives me this feeling..." 

~:*:~

The train had finally stopped and the students were exiting. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were the first to leave. Midori had disappeared, not to Ron's surprise. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron waited for her to exit the train. Draco Malfoy sneered at them looking distracted, but the moment was lost when the four broke into a fit of laughter remembering the past event that had taken place. Finally Midori stepped of the train, face flushed.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Busy..." Midori mumbled. Ron gave her a suspicious look but kept his mouth shut.

"I hope you're in Gryffindor with us!" Ginny squealed, excited.

"Me too!" Midori replied.

"First `ears an new students o'er `ere!" A familiar voice called out into the night.

"Hey Hagrid!" The four students chanted when he walked up to them.

"Why 'ello!" Hagrid greeted.

"Hagrid?" Midori asked questiongly. 

"Oh my God it's you Hagrid! How did it go?" She cried and hugged him hard. 

"Wait...you mean you know Hagrid?" Harry asked. "And how did what go?" 

"I think you alls better get into the carriages, e'll talk later." Hagrid said quickly.

"Yeah I'll see you in the Great Hall, wish me luck." Midori replied following Hagrid to the lake where the new students and first years were waiting. Ron looked at Harry,

"I told you I had a bad feeling about her."

~:*:~

In the Great Hall Midori waited while the first years were being sorted. She was in a line with the new students and groaned when she noticed Angel Vigil in line with her twin, Joren. Angel caught her eye and strode over.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" She sneered. Midori ignored her and looked through the front of the line. A tall black haired head caught her eye. The boy turned and Midori smiled. She pushed past Angel who was staring at the boy furiously and hugged him fiercely. She looked up at him and asked,

"Michael, how'd it go?"

"I'll tell you later." He said. But before Midori could answer she heard McGonagall start to speak,

"I would humbly like to present an assortment of new students this year." The old students in the Hall started buzzing curiously at the mention of the new children. McGonagall cleared her throat and went on,

"Because of certain...events these students have been transferred to Hogwarts. I hope you give them a warm welcome. Our Sorting Hat will now sort them according to name.

"Anjall, Michael!" She called. And Michael walked up to the stool sat down and placed the hat on his head. It fit him perfectly. He was in his seventh year and so he was bigger than the first years. After a while the hat cried out.

"RAVENCLAW!" Midori grinned as he walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. The table was cheering loudly but her smile faltered when she noticed a few girls looking at him with interest. There was no one she recognized in front of her besides Michael. She waited till it was her turn excitedly. Then finally her name was called.

"Monile`, Midori!" The professor cried. She calmly walked to the stool and placed the hat on her head. It went just past her chin. She smiled at the darkness inside the hat.

"Hmm...This is very difficult." The hat said surprising her. _'It can talk!?' _

"Of course I can talk, how do you think I said the house names?" It said indignantly. _'Oh.' _She replied. It seemed as if she sat there for half an hour. She could hear the students mumbling curiously at the time that it was taking. 

"Oh dear, I can't decide between the two houses." The hat cried exasperated. "This is the first time this has ever happened!" _'Really?'_

"Yes! Well there is only one thing to do. It really is a shame, I don't want you to be in the wrong place…" Midori heard the hat yell loudly,

"GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled hearing the table cheer; she started to pull the hat off when it continued,

"AND..." The hall fell dead silent, Midori froze. "SLYTHERIN!" She gasped along with the rest of the school and fell off the stool with shock.

A/N: How was that? I've always wondered what would happen if the Sorting Hat couldn't decide. If you don't remember Michael, then think back to when Harry is in Midori's House! 

Thanks: I'm running low on time so I'll try to mention everyone who reviewed in Chapter 5. But Thanks a bunch of kisses to everyone who reviewed! :)


	4. Ron’s Suspicions Confirmed

A/N: If I got a dollar for every time I change this I'd have...err ten dollars!

Disclaimer: I stole it, JK wrote. Need I say more? PS Midori and her personal friends/family/enemies are mine!

Chapter Four: Of Ron's Suspicions Confirmed.

"AND..." The hall fell dead silent, Midori froze. "SLYTHERIN!" She gasped along with the rest of the school and fell off the stool with shock...

Ron breaking from his stupor looked at Harry as if this confirmed his suspicions. 

"She's in Slytherin!" Ron hissed. Harry was shocked.

"Bu..bu..but it has to be a mistake! She can't be in Slytherin, It's impossible, you saw her, in the train, she wasn't mean or cruel or anything like Draco!" He said in desperation.

"Well she _is _in Gryffindor too." Hermione stated. She looked as if she didn't even care. Ron stared at her. 

"Hello! Are you there Hermione? You heard the hat! She's literally half Slytherin! Bloody hell, and I thought _you _were the smart one!"

"Yes Ron, Hermione knows perfectly well what she just heard and she's not going to let it bother her. Just like you and Harry shouldn't either." Ginny chided.

"Thank you Ginny, just what I was thinking." Hermione said. Harry looked from her to Ginny to Midori, who was looking from the Gryffindors to the Slytherins trying to decide where to sit. She had a smile on her face none the less. Harry sighed then waved her over, but he still wasn't as ready to get over the fact of her being a Slytherin, just as Ron wouldn't. Midori walked across the hall to their table. She sat down across from Harry and next to Ginny and Hermione. The three girls smiled at one another. 

At this moment Harry recognized a name,

"Vigil, Angel!" Professor McGonagall called. He looked up as Angel walked to the stool and placed the hat on her head. It only took a second before the hat called,

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"What's she doing here?" Harry asked Midori. She just shrugged. Then heard McGonagall address Angel's twin,

"Vigil, Joren!" The hat then called,

"RAVENCLAW!" Harry said,

"I'd have thought they'd have been together." Midori just shrugged again.

~:*:~

The girl named Angel sat down in front of Draco. _'Damn she's sexy.' _Draco thought. But for some reason he wasn't in the slightest way turned on. She pouted at him just as Pansy would. But now Pansy was sitting as far away from him as possible. Angel started to talk about some Gryffindors. Draco ignored her. He hadn't a clue why a seventh year would even consider talking with a fifth year. _'Because I'm irresistible, that's why.' _He answered to his own question. He saw the words Harry Potter escape from her lips and he perked up. 

"What did you say?" He asked. She smiled at him and repeated,

"Potter seems to be spending a lot of time with Midori." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Midori? Now who might this be?" Angel held back a giggle. 

"She was sorted into two houses." She said with a disapproving drawl. She turned and pointed,

"See the black haired bitch across from Potter, next to that girl whose head looks to be on fire? That's her." 

"Ah...you must mean Weasel's little sister." Draco said referring to Ginny who was sitting next to Midori. Then Draco peered closely at Midori, recognizing her wavy long black hair. He gasped and realized that this was the girl that had made him look a fool on the train. He hadn't recognized her during the sorting. '_At least I've gotten revenge, and now I know her name.'_

~:*:~

As the students started filing out of the Great hall Midori scanned the room. Her eyes rested upon Dumbledore and she crossed the hall to reach him. As she neared him he patted her shoulder and said,

"Let us go to my office." He signalled for Professor McGonagall and Snape to follow. The four walked down the halls silently, Snape with a sour expression, McGonagall looking upset, and Dumbledore sporting and amused glance at Midori, eyes twinkling. When they reached the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office he spoke the password. 

"Lolllies" Midori laughed at this. When they had entered the office, She noticed Fawkes the phoenix sitting on his perch. Dumbledore smiled as the bird flew to Midori and landed on her shoulder. 

"He likes you." He whispered. Midori grinned and stroked his scarlet and gold plumage. Dumbledore motioned for her to take a seat. She sat in the chair in front of his desk. McGonagall and Snape stood on either side of Dumbledore. He sat in his chair and leaned his elbows on the desk, arching his fingers. 

"I understand that you are the first witch or wizard to ever have been chosen into two houses. What do you have to say?" Midori thought for a moment then said,

"Which one?" 

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked.

"Which house am I to be in?"

"That is entirely your own choice." Midori thought for a minute longer then stated,

"I'd like to stay in both houses." Snape choked, McGonagall gasped, and Dumbledore just smiled widely.

"That is your choice then, but if you feel you want to change then you may do that as well anytime during your stay here."

"Thank you Professor." Midori said.

"Severus, Minerva we must decide on how we will go about this unusual situation."

"Professor if you don't mind I have an idea." Midori said. Dumbledore nodded, telling her to continue.

"Well, every month I could switch houses. Like this month I would be in Gryffindor, the next in Slytherin, and so on." McGonagall smiled at this speaking for the first time.

"I quite like that idea Headmaster. It would work just fine. Also since most of Miss. Monile' classes are with the fourth years she will most likely stay with them." Dumbledore nodded agreeing with Minerva. Snape just stood cold as a statue.

"What do you think Severus? You haven't said a word." 

"I think..." Snape answered curtly, "That she should stay in one house." 

"That is not our choice to make Severus. We must consider Miss. Monile's request." Dumbledore replied. Snape just grumbled.

~:*:~

"I think we have decided that Midori will be in both houses, switching every month." Dumbledore finally announced after he and he two professors had discussed it for a ten minute period.

"Minerva, Severus, you may go back to your students, I would like a word with Miss. Monile`." They both left swiftly leaving Midori standing with the headmaster.

"Professor?" Midori questioned.

"Ah...yes, I want to know what muggle items you have brought." Dumbledore asked humbly.

"Well professor they are in my trunk." Midori replied.

"Oh, well your trunk is right here." He said pointing to her trunk which was propped against the desk. Without question Midori bent down and picked the four items out of the trunk. She placed them on the headmaster's desk and watched while he examined each one with growing excitement. She pointed to each one reciting their name and uses to him: Her laptop, video camera, Walkman, and TV/VCR. Dumbledore approved of them and enchanted each carefully so hat they would work inside the school grounds. Midori was about to leave when she asked,

"Professor what do I tell the other students if they see my things?" The headmaster smiled and answered simply.

"The truth. Tell them you've never gone without muggle items and that it's your way of keeping in touch with your other world."

~:*:~

Midori walked through the halls. She looked around her and sighed. She couldn't find the Gryffindor entrance. She was lost. Sighing again, she sat down on a step and leaned against the wall. Slowly sleep had decided to claim her.

~:*:~

Midori awoke with a start. As her mind started to clear, the importance of her dream started to drift away. Midori stood up, realizing something important had taken place. She couldn't remember what. The harder she tried to grasp her dream the more quickly it slipped away. It was like trying to keep water in her cupped hands. Midori sighed loudly and reclaimed herself towards wandering the halls again.

A/N: IMPORTANT!!!! The 9/11 scene has been removed. It never happened!!!! 


	5. Confrontations With the Red and Brown

Chapter Five: Confrontations With the Red and Brown

A/N: Major editations!!!!!!! 9/11 scene has been deleted. Forget about it!!! It never happened!!!!!! Instead Midori had a dream…suspicious…

Midori walked through the halls; Finally stopping at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. She remembered Harry saying something about it. But she just couldn't place her finger on what it was. As she racked her brain, trying to remember what Harry had said there was a creak as the portrait swung open. Midori stepped back as two redheads walked out. They were hunched together, whispering about something.

"Fred! George!" She cried. Their heads snapped up in surprise. They relaxed when they recognized who it was.

"Midori, what are you doing here?" Fred asked quietly, peering down the hall to see if Filch was anywhere near. They pulled her aside and George asked,

"What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied. She wasn't in the mood to talk. She just wanted to go to bed, for some reason she felt horrible. As George tried to find an explanation Midori just said,

"I'm tired and I want to sleep, can you tell me the password so I can get in?" Fred looked at her curiously then told her the password was 'Tidily-Wink'. But before she stepped into the room he grabbed her wrist, stopping her, and asked,

"What's wrong." He gave her a sympathetic glance. She mustered up a smile as best as she could and replied,

"I don't know yet." She walked into the Gryffindor common room. Leaving Fred alone with George who was looking at his twin with a mischievous smile. He pressed his fingertips against his forehead and mockingly predicted,

"Fred you are going to have some very confusing love situations...involving...a certain new girl...and a certain Alicia...." Fred glared at his twin, but George just laughed. They went back to planning what they would do with all the extra money they had leftover from what Harry had given them.

~:*:~

Sighing for no reason she could think of Midori started to walk towards her room when she realized she didn't know where it was. There was no one awake in the common room so she couldn't ask them. And she wasn't in the mood to inconveniently open the wrong door. She plopped down onto the plush couch near the fire and fell asleep. 

~:*:~

Midori awoke to the noise of a small shriek. She rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair away from her face. 

"Midori?" A familiar voice whispered with surprise. 

"Ginny? What time is it? Are you sure it's morning?" Midori asked groggily. 

"It's...midnight I guess." Ginny replied sheepishly. Midori now fully awake asked,

"Why are you even up?" Ginny looked at her and replied,

"I was waiting for you. You didn't show up in the fourth year room and I thought maybe you were staying with the fifth years, but then Hermione said she hadn't seen you."

"Yes Midori, why aren't you in bed?" Another familiar voice called out from behind the redhead. It was Hermione.

"I didn't know where my room was and well..." Midori replied.

"Oh." Hermione answered.

"So you're staying here? In Gryffindor I mean." Ginny said.

"Kind of..." Midori replied.

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Well I'll be in Slytherin too...next month." Midori replied. Ginny sighed at this.

Hermione shook her head with sympathy.

"Well it's not like it was your choice..." She said. Midori took a deep breath then stated,

"It was my choice." Ginny and Hermione both gasped.

"You mean, you _want _to be in Slytherin?!" Ginny exclaimed exasperated. Midori nodded.

"But Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and _Draco Malfoy _are in Slytherin!" Midori just shrugged. 

"Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I have my reasons." Midori said, grinning evilly. "And Professor Dumbledore said I could switch anytime I wanted." Hermione just shook her head again...this time with amusement. Ginny was just curios.

"So how long will you be in Gryffindor? And what about Quidditch, don't you want to be on a team?"

"I'll switch houses every month. And I never thought about Quidditch..." Midori replied thoughtfully. "I guess I won't be able to play." 

"That's too bad, I was going to try out...I was hoping you would get on the team too." Ginny said sadly. 

"Well you can try out anyways, and can we not talk about Quidditch, or the fact that Midori is in Slytherin?" Hermione said.

"Sure..." Midori replied. Then her face lit up. 

"Hey you guys what time is it?" 

"I told you around Midnight." Ginny said.

"Great I'll be back in a second." She raced off, but stopped and turned around.

"Ginny where is the fourth year girls' room?" Midori asked sheepishly.

"I'll show you." Ginny replied and she raced up the staircase and into the room with Midori right behind her. Midori peered around the room full of sleeping girls. There were six beds in all.

"Oh my! I'm surprised I didn't see that before." Ginny exclaimed. She raced over to a bed near the window and saw that there was no one in it. There was a trunk resting at the foot of it.

"This must be yours." She said to Midori. Midori walked toward it and peered at the trunk. It was hers. 

"This is Great! Now I know where to sleep." She said loudly. Ginny held a finger to her lips, pointing towards the four sleeping girls.

"Be quiet." She whispered. Midori nodded and bent down next to her trunk. She opened it and quickly removed an object. Motioning for Ginny to follow, she raced out of the room and down the stairs.

~:*:~

The three girls laughed at the small television. They were watching I Love Lucy. Midori turned of the TV when the program had ended. Ginny was staring at the blank screen in amazement.

"My father would kill for one of those..."

"How are you getting American broadcast channels Midori, and how in the world are you getting an electric item to work here?" Hermione asked suddenly curious. Midori smiled and explained.

"Mommy charmed it so that I could get them. We didn't like to miss our favourite programs, and the Professor allowed me to have it...I think mostly because he wanted to see one himself, but I'm not sure why he really let me bring it.... Anyways he charmed it for me."

"Mommy?" Ginny giggled, interrupting Midori. She smiled,

"I can call my mother whatever I feel like." Midori sighed, suddenly, for some reason, remembering her dream. She then saw Hermione looking at her strangely.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Midori hesitated then told her about how she couldn't understand what was so important about the dream she had. Ginny listened in too and the three girls were silent. Hermione broke the silence by speaking,

"Why do you think it's such a big deal? I mean it was just a dream." Midori fidgeted, avoiding the question. She looked at Ginny and asked her if she liked Hogwarts. 

"Well…" the red head started, decideing to avoid Midori's quick aversions, "I didn't exactly have the greatest experience." Ginny hesitated, then she continued, " I never told anybody this...except well Hermione knows about it, right?" Ginny asked looking up the brown haired girl. Hermione realized what she was saying and nodded, telling Ginny to go on.

"In my first year..." Ginny went on to tell Midori about how she had been exploited by Tom Riddle and realized too late who he really was. But of course Midori knew about this, and before she could think about it she said,

"Yeah...I know." Hermione sucked in a gasp.

"Harry told you?!" Ginny cried with rage. Midori realized her mistake and tried to cover it up.

"NO! no…He didn't tell me." Hermione looked at her suspiciously.

"Then how did you know?" She asked. Midori knew that she was going to have to tell them...She knew that it would be a big mistake if she did, and an even bigger one if she didn't. She sighed then told her story, why she was really at Hogwarts, why she had become Harry's neighbour, why she had become an auror, and also something that she had just realized herself, why she had decided to stay in Slytherin.

A/N: UHHHH!!! I am being very, very, very lazy, most obviously, because I keep putting off my thanks section...but maybe by some miracle I will _actually _do it in the next chapter. ::gasps:: I changed the chapterizations again...Sorry if this is confusing I am just never completely satisfied. ;)

* * *


	6. Tension Filled

A/N: Okay I absolutely stink! So it's been what, six months? Kill me then! My brain wouldn't get off it's but. Sorry bout my last chapter that was filled with only insanity. I hate to admit it but this chapter sucks. I realize this is short too... I'll probably change some of it, but r/r anyways. Please?! I live for reviews. Okay now on with Chapter Six! (FINALLY!)....How do you spell Snape's first name?

Chapter six: Tension filled

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus Snape sauntered down the halls of Hogwarts, pondering quietly about one of his new students. She would be a horror. He knew it from the moment he had laid eyes on her. Her black hair and dark skin were disturbingly familiar. Severus couldn't put his finger on just where he had seen them before. _Her eyes though...brown with those sharp emerald flecks...just like- S_nape's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he reached his classroom. He sighed. Standing in the doorway Snape peered down his nose at the rowdy group of new first years. They turned quiet as he entered the room...another day teaching potions...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Professor McGonagall!" Minerva turned at the sound of her name. She looked to see the new student who had caused an uproar just the day before. 

"Yes Midori?"

"You asked for me to see you?" 

"Oh yes, I have your revised schedule here with me. I also received some news from your mother yesterday evening. I thought she would have liked if I would give you this letter." McGonagall smiled half-heartedly. She handed Midori two pieces of parchment. She nodded then thought as she briskly walked away. _Poor Girl..._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Midori slid her nail through the wax seal on the letter that McGonagall had said was from her mother. She slowly skimmed it's contents then gasped. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she read.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Midori! What's your next class?" Hermione and Ginny ran up to their new friend. Ron, a scowl on his face, followed with Harry close behind. Midori smiled at the group. She quickly thrust the letter into her bag, the tears had already dried, she wasn't one for crying. 

"I have free period, I think." She said, worried if there had been a waver in her voice.

Hermione beamed, not noticing. "So do I! I think it's because we don't have a Defence Against Dark Arts professor yet. That's what class we should be in now, you know. She or he maybe, is supposed to be coming in at least a month. It's really uncanny how we can't seem to keep a professor for more than one year." Midori forced a chuckle, wishing she could have been at Hogwarts the last four years. Ginny looked forlorn as she spoke,

"This is no fair; it stinks being the only fourth year! I have potions next!" 

Midori replied apologetically. "Don't worry, I'm at least in some of your classes! I like the change anyways. Being with the same people all day can become a bore...no offence." 

"Anyways, at least _you _don't have DOUBLE POTIONS, Ginny. Be grateful that you aren't stuck with Snape!" Harry sighed.

"I don't know, I'm looking forward to Potions. It's one of my favourite classes." Midori said whole-heartedly. 

"You're crazy! Snape is evil!" Ron snorted.

"If he were evil then Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed him into the school. Besides he can't be _that _bad." Midori retorted.

"Oh...you don't know Snape!" Ron exclaimed, daring for her to continue.

"Ha! So what? It's not like he's a Death Eater!" Midori cried, exasperated.

"Just shows how much you know! He used to _be _a Death Eater." Ron said, with an air of disapprobation. 

"Really?! Interesting..." Midori replied softly. Ron and the others looked at her, aghast.

"_Interesting?! _Tell me Midori, how does _that _become _interesting_?" Ron asked, unnerved by her answer.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She cried indignantly. 

"Then what _did _you mean?" Harry cut in, suddenly suspicious of why his new friend would think being a Death Eater, a trait he despised, could be of interest in any way.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand." Midori sighed, suddenly turning around to leave.

"Try Me." Harry replied coolly. Ginny realized she was late for Potions. _Damnit. _She thought. She hesitated, wanting to leave. She stayed, thinking she was late anyway. It shouldn't make a difference. She looked from Harry to Hermione to Ron to Midori. She felt the tension and didn't understand how their conversation could have come to this. Midori's voice rang as she said flatly,

"My father used to be a Death Eater, he died yesterday."


	7. When the Dark Lord Calls

A/N: Nobody reviewed my other chapter...:'( You people are so mean...Well anyways I know that chapter six really stinks but bare with me, things'll get better. You have no idea what I'm planning...;)

Chapter Seven: When the Dark Lord Calls

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A cold voice whispered in the dark, peering down at the shivering creature in front of him._

"Crucio!" He watched as the man in front of him withered in agony. He kneeled down, close to the man's ear.

"Do as I say! If that academy isn't destroyed within fifteen days then I'll make sure that you are!"

"Y-Y-Yes s-sir..." the pained man watched as his master swept briskly from the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"...was a Death Eater. He died yesterday." Midori slowly turned around. She headed toward the Gryffindor House, not bothering to hide the unsteadiness in her steps.

"Way to go Ron!" Hermione cried, outraged. "You to Harry! What the hell were you getting at? '_Interesting?! _Tell me Midori, how does _that _become _interesting_?'." She mimicked Ron. She turned around, running after Midori.

"Really, you two can be so cruel." Ginny said quietly, leaving to get to Potions. Ron and Harry looked at each other, confused.

"Girls..." Ron supplied, shaking his head. "I don't know...maybe it was wrong of us. But how were we supposed to know her father had just died. Also that he was a Death Eater? Did you even know that Harry?"

"No...she never told me that..." Harry said quietly. Why _hadn't _she told him?

"I told you, we should be suspicious of her." Ron said indignantly.

"Well, we should still say sorry." Harry finally said. Ron snorted,

"She's a Slytherin!"

"She's my friend!" Harry replied. He didn't like the thought of her in Slytherin, though. "She's a Gryffindor too..."

"I don't care what you say; she could just as well be a spy. She hasn't told you everything about herself. Like the fact that she _knows _Hagrid...?"

"Well it's not like I've told her much about me..." Harry said defensively. "And anyways I'm going to say sorry, you can come or not." Harry went off in the direction Hermione had taken. Ron sighed and raced to catch up with his friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miss Weasley, may I ask if you've even been paying attention to any part of the last hour of class?" Snape turned to look at Ginny, unable to suppress a smirk. _Another highlight of the day...taking points from Gryffindor._ He watched as Ginny absentmindedly replied,

"No...Oh, I mean y-yes Professor Snape!" She looked frantic at her mistake. _Ha! She must be fearing the worst..._

"Seems not even a day goes by when I don't have to take points from Gryffindor. Even on the first day of class...Ten points, and if I catch you not paying attention again you'll be in detention." Snape watched as Ginny sighed, accepting the death glares from her fellow house members. She had lost a total of twenty-five points for Gryffindor, in just his class. Fifteen for being late, and now ten more. She looked like something heavy was on her mind. Snape couldn't help but wonder. He hated to admit it, but the young Weasley was one of his best students. 

Snape stood near his desk, about to sit down when suddenly a searing pain shot through his arm. He almost cried out. He could feel the throbbing of the Dark Mark, calling him to the Dark Lord. It was almost unbearable.

"Class Dismissed!" He cried, glaring at the surprised students. They quickly hustled out of the room, wondering what had made their most loathsome professor let them out early. As Ginny, the last to leave, swept out the door, Snape quickly fled from his room, the Dark Mark still burning against his skin. 

A/N: I realize these chapters are REALLY short, and that they REALLY suck. I'm busy...no actually; I'm not busy at all. But still. I'm suffering from SEVERE writer's block, and I just want to satisfy my taste to write. I realize that some of the people are OOC (out of character) but as I have no beta reader, it can't be helped...UNLESS someone decides to help ME OUT??? PLEASE REVIEW OR MAYBE I WON'T CONTINUE! ~Stuntwoman


	8. A Short Lived Society

A Short Lived Society "Slugcicles" Snape growled at the statue guarding Dumbledore's headquarters. He waited impatiently as the staircase revealed itself. He couldn't understand what the Dark Lord could want at this time. Classes had barely started and Snape was sure that there were no major plans within the Death Eaters Circle. At least, he was pretty sure.  
Before he could knock, the Headmaster's door opened to reveal a nattered Professor McGonogall. She blinked in surprise to see Snape there, but recovered quickly. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and was about to sweep past him when he caught her arm,  
"You might want to stay for this, Minerva." He said. She nodded again without saying a word and followed him back into Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster was sitting at his desk looking curiously at Snape and the Transfigurations Professor.  
"You're out of class early Severus. Might I ask what has come up?" Dumbledore questioned.  
"Indeed, Professor Snape, I do have a class to get back to myself." McGonogall conceded.  
"I was called by the Dark Lord just a moment ago in class." He stated abruptly. Minerva took in a sharp breath as Dumbledore sighed.  
"This was bound to happen sometime. Do you have any idea what this could be about?" The Headmaster inquired. Atypical to his normal behavior, Snape just shrugged.  
"I haven't a clue. I came here to ask your opinion. I've told you and Minerva all that I've learned, and I was counting on the fact that you know just as much as I do Headmaster." McGonogall looked from Dumbledore to Snape, then declared,  
"Well evidently something is happening, and no doubt Severus is the one to investigate, but I'm having qualms at just the thought. Besides I don't think we can afford to lose another staff member, even if he would only be gone temporarily. The students have become anxious, and it's hard enough without a DADA Professor around. What would they think if their' Potions master suddenly disappeared." Albus waved his hand in agreement. He looked at Snape thoughtfully and said,  
"I assume that you feel the same way Severus. Even though you have been answering the calls all summer, I must ask if you yourself would be willing to go into this kind of danger once more." Snape raised and eyebrow at this,  
"It's not like it's the first time I've gone on a mission like this sir. Why would things be anymore different? Of course I'm willing, but I'm obviously not endeared to the prospect." Dumbledore smiled at this and shook his head.  
"So it is agreed. How long do you presume you'll be gone?"  
"If not by the end of the afternoon, then no longer then the next morning."  
"Very well then, you may go." Before Snape could stalk from the room, McGonogall called out,  
"Good luck Severus. And one more thing, keep an eye on your housemates. It is common knowledge that you loath taking points from Slytherin, but it may be necessary at times. Oh, and keep your ears open, there may be more than one student in that house still faithful to the Dark Lord." Snape just grunted, then left. Dumbledore smiled at Minerva mirthfully and winked. Things were going to be difficult this year, but they could always hope for the best. 


End file.
